


"Its okay, kiddo"

by Rat_Gutz



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Handsome Jack - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, OC, borderlands - Freeform, i love these two so much, jack stop being horny challenge, orginal character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_Gutz/pseuds/Rat_Gutz
Summary: When Cadmus' day goes to shit, Jack helps him out :)
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Borderlands oc
Kudos: 3





	"Its okay, kiddo"

Cadmus Jakobs was used to having shitty days. From the headaches and migraines caused by childhood events, the phantom pains in his left leg, to the shakiness caused by everyday stress. He was used to it. But this day seemed to have it all in one. 

It was late into the day, or whatever a day was on Helios. Hard to tell when you're on a giant space station. All Cadmus knew was that he wanted to go home. 

But the more he thought about it, however, the more he realized how completely different Helios is from where he grew up. Eden-6 wasn't exactly the best of places. It was essentially one giant swamp, full of odd plant life and even odder creatures. Helios being clean, pristine, having machines doing everyday tasks certainly made it seem futuristic at points.

But what Eden-6 was most known for was housing the Jakobs family corporation. And being the adopted son of said corporation's owner, Wainwright Jakobs, and his husband, Alistair Hammerlock certainly had its perks. Sometimes he wonders if he should check in with them. It's been years since they last talked. But Cadmus knows talking with Wainwright would only end in another argument about “taking up the company” and how it's his “responsibility as a Jakobs”. Just thinking about it made his head hurt more. 

Talking with Alistair would be nice though. Cadmus had always been closer to him than Wainwright. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Alistair was the one that saved him from the aftermath of the explosion that killed his parents as a baby, maybe it was because they were both missing a leg. Their matching prosthetics? Or was it because they both had glasses? Whatever it was, he liked being close to at least one of his dads.

His thoughts were cut short however when his Echo went off. Pulling it out of pocket to see a message from the contact “Jack <3”

>Hey CJ it's pretty late, you on the way home?

Cadmus smiles at his nickname. Jack had said he was the only one who could call him that. Although it was a name Alistair had called him for as long as he could remember. He wouldn't tell Jack though, he takes pride in being the only one to call him CJ. Knowing he wasn't the only one would leave him pouting for days until Cadmus said it was a joke or until he got over it.

>Yeah sorry, I got a bunch of work to do. You know I can't walk fast, I'm almost home :)”

Cadmus’ prosthetic wasn't the best. And obviously wasn't Hyperion made. It was the same kind that Alistair had, he even helped build it. It was gray, skinny, with wires poking out the back. It couldn't bend properly, causing Cadmus to walk with a very slight limp. It didn't bother him, just made him walk slower. 

Jack had told him again and again that he would pay for a new prosthetic. Hyperion made state of the art, a thousand times better than the one he had now. Cadmus thought about it but ultimately chose to keep this one, it was too sentimental to him. Jack understood, said that the offer still stood, and that was that.

>Alright Cupcake, see you soon ;)”  
______________________________

Cadmus had just gotten to the elevator that would take him all the way up to his and Jack's house when Jack sent his last message. He was so looking forward to finally being home. He got into the elevator and pressed in the code to take him up to their shared home. 

The door opens, stepping out and walking down a small hallway, he unlocks and opens the door to the home he's all too familiar with. White and yellow, just like the rest of Helios. Sometimes it can be an eyesore, but he's used to it. 

He sees Jack sitting at the kitchen island, back turned to the living room. His jacket was off, tossed lazily on the back of the couch. Leaving him in his waistcoat, white button-down, and yellow Hyperion sweater. Cadmus will never understand how he's able to wear so many layers. Helios is never super cold, it's always kept at a reasonable temperature, their house isn't much different.

What caught him off guard was seeing Jack without his mask on, his scar visibly present, reading glasses set low on his nose. Even in private it wasn't normal for Jack to have his mask off, at least before they went to bed. Cadmus knew the story of his scar, he had known Jack when he got it, albeit not for very long.  
______________________________

When Cadmus ran away from Eden-6 to get away from the “responsibilities of being a Jakobs”, he ended up on Elpis, meeting Jack in Concordia. When Jack became CEO of Hyperion, he asked Cadmus if he wanted to be his PA. He happily accepted. Cadmus had always liked the man a couple of years older than him. He knew how the employees at Hyperion felt about Jack. They were terrified of him. Terrified that any interaction with him would be their last, and most of the time it was. Jack loved shooting his employees when they annoyed him. After learning that Cadmus hated the sound of gunshots, however, he switched to air locking them most of the time.

Cadmus got to see a different side of Jack, however. He was probably one of only a handful of people to see this side of him. In front of people, Jack was loud, arrogant, and merciless. But behind closed doors, he was softer. His ego still ever-present. Not that Cadmus minded. He quite liked it actually. He would listen to Jack ramble on and on about the people he worked with, and how much he had to refrain from putting a bullet in their head whenever they annoyed him. And the one thing Jack would never admit to was being, in fact, a massive cuddler.  
______________________________

Cadmus wasn't sure if Jack heard him come in. He seemed to be so focused on whatever he was doing. It clicked then that he hadn't even seen him come in either. With the way Jack was sitting, his left eye, blinded by his scar, had blocked out where Cadmus was standing at the front door.

It was only when Cadmus had taken off his yellow Hyperion jacket, setting it on the coat rack, leaving him in his usual black turtleneck, when Jack noticed him. Looking up from his work, taking off his glasses and setting them on a stack of papers.

It was then when Cadmus’ headache that had been with him all day decided to make its reappearance. 

“Hey Pumpkin, there you are, how was your day?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses, he looked up, meeting Jacks eyes,

“Hm? Oh - it was alright.”

“You sure? Doesn't sound like it.”

“Like I said,” Cadmus begins, setting down a folder full of papers on the counter, making his way behind Jack’s seat, giving him a hug from behind, “just a lot of work, nothing I can't handle.”

Cadmus could tell Jack knew something was wrong. Jack saw his hands were shaking once he hugged him. His hands only ever shook like this when he was stressed. As much as he wanted to press the subject to see what was wrong, he didn't. But it obviously wasn't just having a lot of work. Jack knew Cadmus was never one to talk about what was wrong, as much as it bugged him. 

Cadmus got off of Jack after giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. Letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose again, being at home clearly wasn't helping his situation as he had hoped. He walked around the kitchen island, reaching up, he shakily opened the cabinet and grabbed his favorite mug. One of those dumb mugs you would find in an overpriced gift shop that Alistair and Wainwright sent him about a year ago all the way from Eden-6.

He wasn't able to put his tea in before his hands shook again which caused the mug to slip and shatter on the tile kitchen floor.

“God-fucking-damnit!” 

That was the nail in the coffin, from his headache, phantom pains biting at his leg all day, piles of work, and now his favorite mug, the only thing he had ever gotten from his fathers, shattered in pieces at his feet.

Jack looked up once he heard the cup shatter, he didn't have time to say anything before Cadmus swore. Jack grew more concerned, Cadmus hardly swore. 

He tried pushing away his concern with a joke, beginning to say his usual “Hey, language” before he was cut off once again. Seeing Cadmus’ eyes get watery before he ran off to the bedroom.

Jack was definitely more worried now. He knew something was really wrong. Not only did Cadmus hardly swear, he never cried. He can't remember the last time he saw Cadmus crying, or saw him this upset at all.  
______________________________

Jack doesn't even try to go back to his work, no matter how important it is, all that matters is Cadmus right now.

He gets to their bedroom door, eager to find out what else is wrong, only to find it locked. He shouldn't be surprised, Cadmus hates people seeing him like this. 

“Hey CJ, you alright in there? I can fix that mug up for ya, no big deal.”

Jack hears sniffling behind the door. Cadmus was definitely crying, or at least trying to get himself to stop. After a couple of comments about him opening the door later, Jack hears the door unlock and open slowly. Cadmus doesn't look up at Jack. Normally they’d be about the same in height, but without his usual boots, he was definitely an inch or two shorter.

Jack gently takes Cadmus’ chin in his thumb and forefinger, lifting his head to look at him. 

Cadmus’s eyes were red and puffy. He hated Jack seeing him like this. Wainwright always told him to “not let emotions overtake you” and “you can't run a business crying like that”. So he didn't. He never let himself cry. He only ever did on the rare occasion where everything became too much to bottle up. This was obviously going to be one of those times.  
______________________________

“Can I come in Pumpkin?” Jack asks softly. From the few times Cadmus has been like this during their time together, Jack learned what to do. Learned to be careful with his words, not raise his voice like he normally does. But even with this, comfort is not his strong suit. It never was, even with Angel.

Cadmus turns away sniffling again and sits down on the edge of the bed. Jack kneels in front of him, resting a hand on his knee. 

“Now I don't know about you,” Jack begins, already regretting his word choice, “but I don’t think a buncha work would get you like this,” He has Cadmus look at him again, “what's wrong Cadmus?”

He could tell Jack was serious, not calling him one of his nicknames like CJ, Pumpkin, Cupcake, etc. He figured there was no way out of this, and it was probably the best to say what was going on - as much as he hated it.

“I - just...my day has just sucked alright?” He brings his hand up under his glasses once more, “My head has been pounding all day. I got woken up by my leg hurting more than usual. Who - Who can even say they've gotten woken up by a leg that’s. Not. Fucking. There!?”

Cadmus moves Jack's hand away as he begins to hastily take off his prosthetic in between words, not caring if he breaks it or not. He lets it fall on the floor between him and Jack.

Jack carefully picks it up and sets it against the wall in its usual spot. Turning back to Cadmus, seeing his eyes beginning to well up with tears once again, he sits next to him on the bed, not saying a word. 

Cadmus doesn't look up at Jack, he doesn't want him to see his face like this. With a shaky breath, he continues,

“It's so stupid. I even spilled coffee on my jacket before I left.” he shakes his head and sorrowfully chuckles at himself, 

“I have so much work I gotta get done. I - I know I can do it, I've done three times as much in less time. I just - on top of everything else my day has been such shit.”

Jack was taking in every word Cadmus was saying, listening to him like it was the last time he would hear him talk. Cadmus didn't let himself have many moments like this. Where he would just let everything out. He and Jack were similar in that way, they tended to keep things to themselves a lot. Although Jack would always find the time to say what was wrong, who was annoying him, and the employees he had to “let go”. He loved hearing himself talk, that was for sure. Cadmus was always there to listen to what Jack was saying, but now it was his turn.

“I was hoping that once I got home everything would be better. But me being me - I just had to go and break the fucking mug my dad gave me.”

Cadmus looks down, letting out another shaky breath. He brings his hands up to his face, only to feel his cheeks wet with tears. When did he start crying?

He quickly wipes his cheeks and covers his face with his hands, he hated people, especially Jack, seeing him like this. 

“Oh I'm - How long have I been - fuck, sorry - I”

His shoulders shake and a moment passes before he wipes his eyes again.

“Shit”

Another moment. Jack takes a deep breath before leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Cadmus, pulling him in closer. 

His face was still covered as he leaned into Jack's awkward hug. They stay there in silence, neither knowing what to say. Minutes pass before Jack breaks the silence,

“It's okay, kiddo.”

It was then Cadmus pulled out of Jack's embrace, wide-eyed, looking up at him on his own accord for the first time during this.

“What?”

“I said it's okay kiddo”

For once in his life, Cadmus can't think of something to say. He's always had snarky remarks and comments. He wouldn't have even had the time to say something before Jack continued.

“Not every day is gonna be all peachy-perfect. Hell, half the days I have are absolute garbo.” He says with a wave of his hand, accentuating his point.

“Ya know how much shit I get from the nerds down in R&D? You won't believe the crap I've killed - ah my bad, uh - gifted an early retirement - to people for.”

Cadmus lets out a small chuckle, wiping his nose on his sleeve. The first time he's properly laughed at all today.

“Ah see there we go. There's the Caddie I know. Not this stuffy, crying, stuff-”

“Caddie?” he interrupts Jack, knowing that if it was anybody else interrupting him, they’d be dead on the spot. It was a nickname he had never heard before.

“Ya, you like it? Just thought of it now actually, thought it was a good idea to try it out.”

Cadmus chuckles again. His eyes were still red and puffy, but he's not crying anymore. Only occasionally wiping his eyes as Jack continues.

“But hey, like I said, not every day is gonna go peachy. Now I know that's what everybody says, but it's me saying it this time. So that’s gotta mean something, hm?

Cadmus only smiles, dropping and shaking his head at his partner's ever-growing ego.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Jack claps his hands together, getting Cadmus’ attention once more.

“Now come on, Pumpkin, I think you deserve to sleep in tomorrow.”

Cadmus' eyes widen slightly, “Jack no, we both have meetings to go to. You and I both know you don't pay attention when I'm not there.”

Jack smirks. A smirk that Cadmus knows all too well from the countless nights alone in their bedroom.

“And you and me both know I don't pay attention when you are there.”

Cadmus knows what Jack is doing, although he's too tired for what he has planned, he plays along anyway.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“Just can't take my eyes off you, Pumpkin”

Jack leaned in and kissed Cadmus. Soft and passionate, his hands moving from the sides of his face, down to his hips. It was then when Cadmus pulled away, as much as he didn't want to. He stops Jack with his own hands.

“Not now Jack, I'm tired”

Jack rolls his eyes, “That's never stopped you before now has it?”

“I hadn’t just got done crying before….Here, how about this -” He gives Jack a quick kiss, full of the same passion as before, “- We’ll see what happens in the morning.” He smiles, gaze locking with Jacks once again, “Now I’m going to get ready for bed. I suggest you do the same.”

Jack grumbles, “Fiiiineee. But it's your fault for making me wait.” He says with a wink.

Cadmus chuckles as he wraps his left arm around Jack's shoulders, Jack's arm going to the small of his back. Jack helps Cadmus stand and get to the bathroom door, a routine they’re all too familiar with. 

Cadmus shuts the bathroom door, leaving Jack to change in their room. He sheds his three layers of clothing, changing into a pair of sweatpants as he sits on the end of the bed, waiting for Cadmus.

He then remembers the broken glass in the kitchen, he makes a mental note to himself to get up early and clean it before Cadmus gets upset again. He’ll be sure to fix it. 

He's brought out of his thoughts by the bathroom door opening to Cadmus in one of his own iconic Hyperion sweaters and a pair of boxers. He gets up and helps Cadmus back to the bed, each laying on their own respective sides.

Cadmus takes off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table before snuggling into Jack's embrace. Arms wrapped around him, he waits a second, before turning around the best he can take to face Jack.

“Thank you, by the way.” He says quietly. Everything always seems to be a lot louder at night.

“For what?” Jack replies, voice already full of sleep. Clearly a lot more tired than he thought he was.

“Everything.”

Jack hums a chuckle, “You know you don't have to thank me right? It's me we're talking about here, I'm-”

“Handsome goddamn Jack” Cadmus interrupts, smiling. Stopping Jack before his ego can take center stage once again.

“Damn right-” Jack smirks again, dropping his head slightly, bringing a gentle kiss to Cadmus’ forehead, “-now, come on, let's get some beauty sleep, okay?” another kiss, “I love you, Caddie.” Jack finishes with a soft laugh.

Cadmus chuckles lightly, he's going to have to get used to this new nickname.

“I love you too.”


End file.
